Maybe There Are Angels
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Miranda thinking about her happiness while preparing for her wedding. One-shot. Mirandy. Cute. Sweet. Not exactly fluff though. Andrea only mentioned.


**A/N: A little short story inspired by a manip done by mrandapriestly on Tumblr.**

 **As I am trash and did this instead of my homework, or the handful of prompts that I have. lol. Well, the muse wants what the muse wants. *sigh* I wish I had better command of it.**

 **All mistakes are my own. (And I don't own squat).**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Love lots,**

 **CBC**

* * *

Miranda smiled at herself in the mirror, before catching her daughters' eyes in the reflection. "You look beautiful, Mom." Caroline smiled back, wrapping her arms around her mother from one side.

"I can't wait until Andy sees you." Cassidy giggled. She moved to the other side, and joined her sister in the hug.

Miranda gazed at the three of them, her hands resting comfortably against her growing abdomen. She couldn't believe how fast everything was going, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Her divorce with Stephen had been a hectic mess, but when he was caught embezzling money from his firm, well, it was much easier to deal with when he was dealing with jail time. Now here she was, seven months pregnant at forty-eight, and getting married to a woman twenty years younger than herself. She had never smiled this brightly before at any of her previous weddings. She had never felt so in love, and so cherished in return.

"I can't wait to see how Andrea is dressed." Miranda replied, pressing a kiss to first Caroline's head, and then to Cassidy's.

"I'm glad you're happy, Mom."

"Me too, it's nice to see you smile so much."

Cassidy smiled cheekily. "Well, we always loved being the ones you smiled at with a real smile, but-"

"We are also happy that you have Andy now, too."

"Yea, exactly. Because you need an adult to smile with too. And to make you happy in ways that we can't."

Miranda chuckled, "My how you two have grown up so much. High school students." She lifted her hands to place them on their backs, grateful that they hadn't grown that much taller than she was. "My beautiful girls, I love you both. With all my heart."

"With every star in the sky." They replied in unison, bright smiles on their faces. Then they gasped and giggled when they felt a firm kick from within Miranda's womb.

"Looks like the baby agrees, Mom!"

"Yea!"

"We love you too!" They exclaimed, both leaning over and pressing soft kisses against their mother's silk covered belly.

"All right, girls, help me finish getting ready, and then I can do your hair. I can have Serena come in to help with make-up, or you can do it yourself."

"Serena does it best."

Caroline nodded. "We want it to be perfect, and we're so excited that I think I'll shake trying to put mascara on!"

"I'll call her in a moment, she said that Andrea and Nigel needed some help. Now, help your mother sit down and get her shoes on."

The girls laughed as they gently tugged Miranda to the chaise lounge. "I'm glad Andy was able to convince you to wear shorter heels."

"Yea, we were worried you'd try to wear pumps. The kitten heels are much better."

"I certainly wanted to, but I don't wish to risk my health, or the baby's. It didn't take much convincing." She sighed as she lowered down onto the plush seat, stretching out her lower back. "I'm most grateful that she agreed a small wedding would be best."

Her daughters snorted as they worked together with gentle efficiency to help Miranda slip into the snow white Donna Karan kitten heels.

Miranda smiled, feeling the baby turn and push around inside her, and feeling her heart fill with joyful love.

After everything she had gone through, to find herself so happy, and so loved… it was a beautiful experience. The most wonderful feeling in the world. To be sitting with her daughters, and their unborn half-sibling, waiting to walk down the aisle into the waiting arms of her love. She never had imagined she'd be here, but she wouldn't change a single thing.

Her relationship with Andrea certainly had progressed very quickly, but they had both confided that nothing had ever felt more certain, more right, than getting married before the baby was born. Andrea had joked that they were adding to the stereotype U-haul lesbians, but the brightness of her smile, and the love in her eyes had shown that she didn't want anything else.

When Miranda had almost lost the baby, it had been cemented in their minds that the wedding needed to take place as soon as possible. The hospital hadn't allowed Andrea back to see her, and neither wanted to face that horror ever again. After seeing the terrified tears streaking down Andrea's cheeks when the staff had finally allowed her back, all her worries about Andrea not loving her- and leaving her- had flown the coop. So here she was, mere hours away from the first day of the rest of their lives, Andrea in another room down the hall, and not a single nervous flutter in her body. She was filled with excitement, joy, love, and hope, and she knew that this feeling would never leave her.

It was a wonderful feeling, a glorious feeling, and she loved it, just as much as she loved her precious family.

"Thank you, girls. Cassidy would you grab my phone from the vanity to call Serena? Also grab the box of hair supplies, and I'll work on Caroline's hair first."

"Sure." Cassidy stood from the floor, and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before walking across the room to the vanity.

Miranda patted the space beside her. "Sit up here, Bobbsey. How would you like your hair done?"

Caroline settled beside her and chattered about the simple, but elegant style she wanted, a smile across her face.

As Miranda set to it, she smiled as well, talking and laughing with her daughters. She confirmed once again in her mind how much she loved this feeling.

If the Ice Queen could find this kind of love, then perhaps there was such a thing as Angels.

* * *

 **A/N: Yaay! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!**

 **I would love to hear what you have to say in a review!**

 **Love lots!**

 **CBC**


End file.
